A Buffy/Titanic Crossover
by Isaac
Summary: Buffy realizes time has been altered when Jack Dawson appears in Sunnydale.


A Titanic/Buffy Crossover by Isaac Demers 

Disclaimer: Buffy and Company are the property of Warner Bros. and Joss Whedon. Rose, Jack and their Titanic story line are property of Paramount Pictures, Twentieth Century Fox and James Cameron. 

SPOILERS: This fan fic gives away some very important parts of the ending to Titanic! If you haven't seen Titanic you may want to consider watching it before reading this story! 

Note: This story takes place after the werewolf episode. 

Laughter could be heard from the bedroom of Willow Roesenburg as Xander helped her sort through a pile of pictures that she was transferring into a photo album. 

"And do you remember that field trip to the museum? Mr. Anderson refused to pull the bus over when Steve started feeling sick and he puked all over him!" exclaimed Xander as he fell onto the bed in hysterics. 

"Yeah, I do remember that. Mr. Harrison HAD to stop after that," giggled Willow as she set the picture into the album. 

Xander picked another picture out of the pile and a puzzled expression crept onto his face. "Hey Will, where was this one taken?" 

Xander handed her the photo and she looked at it. Child versions of her and Xander stared back at Willow. They were standing in front of a fairground. "Oh, I remember this. It was seventh grade, I think. You lost ten dollars at the ring toss game and Jesse won that purple elephant after he lost twenty." 

"I thought so at first too, but you're wrong. Jesse was in that picture. I've got a copy of it at home. This has to be another time we went to the fair." 

"But Xander, look at the date on the banner in the background. It says 1993. That was the last fair they had there before they built the new fairgrounds across town and turned the old fairgrounds into a parking lot. That was the whole reason the three of us went in the first place, remember? Kind of a last hurrah thing." 

"You're right, but I'm starting to wish you weren't cause if Jesse is suppose to be in that picture where is he?" 

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Jesse in any of these pictures," said Willow as she started digging through the photos. Xander quickly pitched in and before long they had gone through the majority of the pictures. "I don't understand it, Xander! I had lots of pictures with Jesse in them, but he's not in any of them now." 

"I think it's time we talk to the master of weird." 

"Right." 

"I'll go home and look through all my pictures before we get too bent out of shape. I'll meet you at the library in an hour." 

"And then we can get bent out of shape?" 

"Pretzel style, Will. Pretzel style." 

********** 

Jack gazed at the ceiling in his room. For the past week he'd been telling his story to his doctors, but they still didn't believe him. Not that he really expected them to. At least they had provided him with some pencils to draw with. He'd wanted coal, but he wasn't allowed to have the objects required for sharpening the coal in "his state". 

He shifted in his bed to get more comfortable. He wondered what Rose was doing and quickly realized the stupidity of the question. She was probably dead by now even if she had made it out of the Atlantic. It was, so they told him, 1998. It had taken him three days to convince himself he wasn't dreaming, but now he realized he was living this. And hating it. 

********** 

Xander walked into the library and found Willow busy at the computer with Oz looking over her shoulder. Buffy and Giles were still doing their evening training. Willow had obviously waited to hear from him before alerting the others. He wished he had better news to give. 

"Xander did you find any pictures with Jesse in them?" asked Willow as she noticed him. 

"Nada. And you?" 

"According to the school records Jesse never enrolled here. I can't find evidence that his family ever even existed in this town." 

"But I passed their house on my way here." 

"So did I, but I didn't recognize the car parked in the driveway." 

"So they have company." 

"That's what I thought, so I decided to call them. Someone else answered the phone. He says he's lived there for ten years and has never heard of Jesse's parents." 

"So what are you saying? No one remembers anything about this guy?" asked Oz. 

By this point Buffy had noticed the apprehension in her friends' faces. "Guys, what's up? You looked wigged." 

"Buffy, do you remember Jesse?" asked Xander. 

"Who?" said Buffy. 

"Jesse," repeated Willow. "He was abducted by the vampires when you first moved here. The Master lured you down into the sewers with him, remember?" 

"Sorry. I'm drawing a blank. Are you sure I met him?" 

"No Buffy, we get you confused with the other Vampire Slayer we know," replied Xander. 

"Well I'm sorry, but I really don't remember him." 

"I beginning to feel like I'm in the twilight zone here," said Xander. "Look, our best friend was named Jesse. He went to school here and died here. But today we noticed that everything about Jesse seems to have been washed off the planet." 

"Do you have any ideas Giles?" pleaded Willow. 

"It could be any number of things," replied Giles. He took off his glasses and thought for a moment. "Parallel dimensions and curses are a few possibilities, but it may be something entirely different." 

"Gotta start somewhere I suppose," replied Willow as she turned back to her computer screen. 

"I guess that banishes us to the books, right?" commented Buffy as she walked to the upper level of the library. 

"Right, but I got to use your phone first Giles," stated Xander. 

"What for?" replied Giles. 

"Cordellia was suppose to stop by my house." 

"And I'm glad I didn't wait for you there," said Cordellia as she walked into the library with a newspaper in her hands. 

"Cordellia, how did you know I was here?" 

"Please, it's not like you have a life. I have to pass the few other places you might be to get here." 

"Well, now that you're here you can join us in our fun," said Buffy. 

"You know, I just remembered I have something else to do today," said Cordellia. 

"No you don't honey. Remember, we wanted to spend quality time together because we didn't have anything to do today," reminded Xander. 

"Gee, thanks for the reminder Xander," replied Cordellia dryly. 

"Cordellia, did you really believe you wouldn't have to do anything if Xander was here on a Saturday?" asked Giles. 

"Point made," replied Cordellia. "I'll start with the paper I brought, okay?" 

Buffy looked at the cover of the newspaper and laughed. "That isn't a newspaper, it's a tabloid. The head article is women gives birth to baby elephant." 

Xander quickly joined in. "Let's see, Elvis spotted for third time at Quacker Canyon. That's helpful. What's this one? Jack Dawson, seventeen-year old survivor of Titanic found off the coast of California. The least they could do is make him a little older, even I know he'd have to be older than that." 

"Wait a minute, what was that last one?" asked Willow. 

"Survivor of Titanic found off coast of California. Hilarious, huh?" replied Xander. 

"What was his name Xander?" asked Willow. 

"Jack Dawson," said Xander. "Why?" 

"Dawson, Dawson, where have I heard that name before?" pondered Willow. 

"Maybe you saw it at the check out counter," suggested Oz. 

"No. I remember now! I heard it from Jesse's grandmother, at least, sort of. Her name was Rose." 

"What do you mean sort of?" asked Buffy 

"Well, she told her story to a guy who published it not long after her death last year. She was on Titanic with a man named Jack Dawson. He saved her life." 

"So, what are you saying? They're using the name of someone who really was on Titanic to try and cover up the glaringly bogus things in their story?" asked Buffy. 

"No, she means that if Mr. Dawson was somehow transported here Rose died and Jesse was never born," explained Giles. "That also explains why we don't remember him Buffy." 

"But why do we still?" asked Xander. 

"I think it's the same reason you remember vampires. Normal people will quickly forget things that seem odd to them, but you've been conditioned to accept the abnormal. Since you knew Jesse so well your memories concerning him have refused to leave, but if things aren't restored soon you'll forget everything about him just like the rest of us." 

"Then we better get going," said Willow. 

"Yeah, I don't want to forget Jesse," piped in Cordellia. 

"You remember Jesse? I don't believe it," said Xander. 

"Why not?" asked Cordellia. 

"It's no secret that you didn't like Jesse. The way you acted around him made it seem like you tried to forget him when he was alive," said Xander. 

"Well, yeah. But as annoying as he was, it was kind of flattering to know someone cared about me so much," replied Cordellia. 

"Cordy, I had no idea," said Xander sympathetically. 

"Okay, enough talk. Let's go get Jack. Where does that paper say he is?" asked Buffy. 

"It says he's being held at the Sunnydale Mental Health Center and there's a picture of him in the article we can use to recognize him," said Cordellia. 

Buffy glanced at the picture. He had a very youthful appearance. He was a slender guy with blond hair and deep bluish-green eyes. "He's a hottie. Should be easy enough to spot him," said Buffy. 

I'll drive," offered Cordellia. 

"Xander you come with us," directed Buffy. "Willow, you and Oz help Giles figure out how to send Jack back after we get him." 

They ran out the door and Willow sighed. "Are you okay Willow?" asked Oz. 

"Yeah, but sometimes I wish Cordellia and Xander were the brains and we got to go with Buffy." 

"Brains and Cordellia. That sounds kind of funny when you put the words together in the same sentence," said Oz. Willow giggled. 

********** 

Headlights illuminated the darkness around the curb as Cordellia's car slowly came to a stop in front of the Sunnydale Mental Health Center. The threesome got out of the car and walked towards the building as they tried to run through the vague outline of a plan they had devised on the way there. 

"Okay, Cordellia will distract security while Xander and I slip in. If they still try to stop us we'll just use our powers of persuasion to change their minds," said Buffy. 

"Those persuasion powers being us kicking the shit out of them, right?" asked Cordellia. 

"Well, I guess, if you want to get technical." replied Buffy. 

"Oh God, look!" said Xander as he pointed to the main entrance. Two security guards were lying in a pool of blood. 

"Someone beat us here," said Buffy. 

"Why would anyone want to come after this Jack guy?" pondered Cordellia out loud. 

"We can ask him after we save him okay? Let's go," ordered Buffy as they entered the building. 

The walls of the Mental Center were typical hospital white, but smears of blood disturbingly colored them now. Buffy and company followed the trail of crimson down the halls and came face to face with a set of three vampires that held Jack's limp body. They dropped him as they saw the Slayer and went on the offensive. 

"I had no idea you guys were such picky eaters," teased Buffy. 

"Yeah, late night joggers not enough variety for you anymore?" joined in Xander as he took out crosses for Cordellia and himself. 

With that the vampires attacked, each taking one of the teens as their target. Cordellia put her cross in the face of the vampire that attacked her and held him at bay as Buffy dusted the vamp that had rushed her. Buffy then proceeded to do the same to the one that had come after Cordellia. Xander used the same tactic as Cordellia, but the vampire knocked his cross away. Xander started to retreat when a wooden chair smashed over the vampire's head. Jack stood with the broken remains of the chair in his hands as he breathed heavily. 

"Thanks," said Xander. 

"Don't mention it," replied Jack. 

"Listen Jack, we don't have time to explain right now, but we've come to get you out of here," said Buffy. 

"Is this some kind of trick?" asked Jack. 

"No. Listen I know that this is weird, but we believe you. We want to help send you back to where you belong," explained Buffy. 

"All right, but you've got to promise me one thing," replied Jack. 

"What?" asked Buffy. 

"That you'll get me a cigarette. They've been real strict about it in here," said Jack with a sly grin. 

"Done! Now get whatever you need from your room and let's get out of here," pleaded Buffy. 

********** 

The doors to the library flew open as Buffy, Xander, Cordellia and Jack walked in the room. "Okay Giles we've found him," said Buffy. 

"But I would like to note that the vampire welcome wagon beat us there," said Xander. 

"You mean there were vampires hunting outside the Metal Center?" asked Giles. 

"No, he means they were inside dragging Jack off," replied Cordellia. 

"What? That doesn't make any sense," said Willow. 

"Uh, Jack was it. Do you have any idea why vampires would attack you?" asked Giles. 

"No," answered Jack. "I didn't even believe in vampires until they attacked me and Buffy told me how she was the Slayer." 

"Buffy! You told him you're the Slayer?" said Giles. 

"Look, I figure that if we send him back it's not going to matter in his lifetime if he knows I'm the Slayer. And if he's stuck here he might as well know because he'll be with us until he figures out how the world works in the here and now," explained Buffy. 

"We'll discuss this later," promised Giles. "Now getting back to the vampire attack." 

"Right," said Buffy. "Let's rephrase the question. Do the names Drucilla, Angel or Spike ring any bells?" 

"Spike?" said Jack. 

"What? What about Spike? You know him?" inquired Willow. 

"Well, I did run into a man Spike in my travels, but he couldn't be alive today." 

"Well he's not a man. He's a vampire and he's very much alive, in that dead kind of way," explained Cordellia. 

"Now why would Spike have this interest in you?" asked Buffy. 

"It's kind of stupid," responded Jack. 

"Then Xander should have no problem following," commented Cordellia as Xander sneered at her. 

"Go ahead and tell your story," urged Willow. 

"Okay, here goes. I was in Paris for quite a while before I ended up on Titanic. While I was there I did portraits for ten centimes a piece." 

"So you're an artist?" asked Buffy. 

"Yeah," replied Jack. 

"What's a centime?" asked Xander. 

"It's currency in France," answered Giles. "A hundred centimes make a franc the same way a hundred pennies make a dollar here. Not exactly a hefty sum to live on though." 

"You take what you can get when you're a poor guy," said Jack. "Anyway, one day this lady came up to me and asked me to draw her picture. She brought me to this apartment building and I started to draw. Before I could finish her boyfriend walked in. He went ballistic and I barely got out alive. I was lucky he was so mad that he didn't fight very well. After that I heard from some fairly reliable sources that his name was Spike and that he'd sent his men out to kill me. So I packed up the few possessions I had and got the Hell out of France." 

"He must have saw Jack's picture in that tabloid," said Willow. 

"But why would Spike go ballistic over a portrait?" pondered Xander. 

"Who knows, maybe he was jealous," said Giles. "At any rate, you're probably lucky Spike did show up or Drucillea would have finished you after you were done your drawing. Now we've got to find a way to send you back before he tries again." 

"Good call. What do we know?" asked Buffy. 

"Quite a bit," replied Oz. "We think Jack was brought here by some sort of time warp that was triggered when the Titanic sunk. You were in the water when it happened right Jack?" 

"Yeah," replied Jack. "The ship sunk and I was sucked under the water. When I got back to the surface I was in this time." 

"We think all those wanting to be anywhere but here feelings that the passengers had probably created it. It was the escape they all wanted. You just happened to be in the right place," said Willow. 

"Yeah, I remember those feelings," said Jack with a far away look. He shook the thought aside. "But wouldn't that have put me in the Atlantic?" 

"Hellmouth," said Buffy, Willow, Oz, Xander and Cordellia in unison. 

"That's uh, basically the idea. Even though the original entrance to the time warp was in the Atlantic the exit has manifested itself here off the coast of California because of the tendency of such things to gravitate towards the Hellmouth." said Giles. 

"What, there was no Hellmouth in Jack's time?" asked Buffy. 

"The Hellmouth was there, but it wasn't nearly as active as it is now. I imagine that's why the exit of the time warp is so far away from the location of the entrance." 

"That's all well and good, but how do we send him back?" asked Xander. 

"If our research is correct, we just have to get him back into the same body of water he was found in and cast a counter spell," answered Willow. 

"It'll take me a bit of time to finish translating the spell. In the mean time I suggest you take this opportunity to rest and prepare," said Giles. 

"Great," said Jack as he took a cigarette out of his pocket. "Anyone got a light?" 

"I do," said Buffy. "But you got to smoke outside." 

"Why?" 

"Because that's really gross and it would make this whole place reek," explained Cordellia. 

"And it's kind of against the law now too," added Willow. 

"I'll walk with you just in case Spike's men decide to visit you again," said Buffy as she lead Jack out of the library. 

They came out at a side entrance of the school and Jack lit up his cigarette. Buffy sat on the steps in front of the door and Jack joined her. 

"You know, you're taking this really well," said Buffy. 

"What do you mean?" replied Jack. 

"Well, this whole vampire thing is pretty unbelievable on top of the fact you've been dropped here in the future." 

"I've always rolled with the punches. This isn't any different." 

"From what I understand quite a few have been thrown at you. It must have been awful when the ship started to sink." 

"Yeah, it was. But the worst part was finding a way to be with Rose when fate seemed against us all the time. My world and her world kind of collided and almost got us both killed in the process." 

"Yeah, I've been there. Only someone did get killed when my world collided with his." 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's not your fault. It's mine." 

"Did you love him?" 

"What? Why are you asking me that?" 

"Why do women have such a problem with me asking that question? Did you love him?" 

"Of course, but..." 

"But what? If he loved you and you loved him then there's no reason to blame yourself. He understands." 

"But he's gone." 

"No. He's watching you still." 

"Why would he do that?" 

"Because he's waiting for you." 

"You sound so sure." 

"Why shouldn't I be? After all, Rose is waiting for me whether I make it back or not." He took a last drag on his cigarette and tossed it. At that same moment Oz appeared in the doorway. 

"Guys, Giles wants you to come to the library," said Oz. "Willow has something that she really needs to talk to you about." 

"What Oz?" asked Buffy as Jack and her got up to follow him. 

"Well, I uh, I think you'd better hear it from her," replied Oz. 

As they arrived in the library Oz quickly sat down next to Willow and Giles asked that they do the same. Everybody sat in silence as Willow began to explain. "Jack, I didn't want to mention it until they had gotten you out of the Mental Center, but I think it's only right that I tell you now." 

"What? Is it something bad?" asked Jack. 

"Yes and no. If we send you back you save Rose and she goes on living and has lots of kids including the mother of our friend Jesse." 

"Right. So what's the problem?" asked Jack. 

"You, you..." attempted Willow who was unable to finish the sentence. 

"I what?" asked Jack. 

"You die in the process," explained Giles. 

Jack slumped back in his chair. "Why are guys you telling me this? You seemed so eager to send me back. What makes you think I'd still go now?" 

"Nothing," said Oz simply. "But we're not God. It's not our job to say that this time line is any worse than the old one. I mean, you could be some kind of super hero or something that we'll really wish we had here in a few years." 

"Since we don't know which time line is better, we have to go by what we can know," said Giles. 

"And what's that?" asked Jack. 

"Do you choose to go back and die or do you choose to stay here and live?" asked Giles. 

"Giles!" said Buffy. "How can you ask him a question like that?" 

"Because he has to," replied Xander. "Jesse wouldn't want to be part of this world knowing that we sent Jack back to die without him knowing it. It's not our place to decide. It's yours Jack." 

Jack looked around at the room full of people who he barely knew whose concern for his well being had been put above any goals of their own. He smiled sadly and wished he would have the chance to get to know them better. He rose to his feet slowly and said, "Let's go." 

"You realize what this decision entails?" asked Giles. 

"Yes, but the decision was made well before I met any of you. Rose needs me. I'm not going to abandon her." 

"So be it," confirmed Giles as everyone in the room slowly sprung to life. "Now we've got to find a way to get Jack out into the deeper part of the water." 

"Why? Can't we just get his toes wet? He's technically in the same body of water that way," said Cordellia. 

"We need enough water to make the same kind of time warp as the original. We'll have to be out quite a ways to have any chance of doing it," replied Willow. 

"My Dad has a motor boat. I think we could borrow it," suggested Oz. 

"Great. Xander, Cordellia, Oz and Willow will get the boat and Jack, Giles and I will go to the docks and find someplace to launch it," said Buffy. 

"Agreed, but let's hurry. The longer things stay the way they are the less likely they are to be reversed," said Giles as everyone exited the library to tend to their appointed duties. 

********** 

Cordellia, Xander and Willow waited outside of Oz's house next to his father's boat which had been hitched up to the back of Oz's van. The night was cool and silent besides the whining of a certain high school student. 

"What's taking Oz so long?" asked Cordellia. "Did he get lost in his own house or something?" 

"Calm down Cordellia, I'm sure he'll come out soon," said Xander. 

"I will not calm down," said Cordellia. "Something fishy is going on here. Why hasn't he turned on the yard lights yet?" 

"Because," answered Oz as he poked his head around the boat startling the other three, "I wanted to make sure my father was working the night shift. I don't want him to find out we took the boat." 

"What do you mean Oz? I thought you said we could borrow it," said Willow. 

"We can, in that my father can't find out about it kind of way," replied Oz. 

"So let me clarify, we're stealing it," said Xander. 

"Does that bother you?" asked Oz. 

"Actually I find it rather exhilarating running from the law," replied Xander. 

"Oh yeah, you're quite the fugitive Xander," said Cordellia. 

"That's enough guys, we've got to get the boat to the docks," reminded Willow. 

"Oh I don't think you're going far," boomed the loud voice of a vampire that stood in front of the entrance to Oz's house. 

Four more vampires appeared around the edges of the boat. Xander yelled for everyone to climb into the boat and everyone immediately complied. Oz handed Willow and Xander the oars his father kept in the boat in case the motor went dead. They began to swat at the vampires with them. Cordellia picked up a fishing rod and did the same. 

"This isn't going to hold them off!" shouted Xander. 

"I have an idea," said Oz as he started digging through the compartment in the front of the boat. 

"Hurry Oz!" screamed Willow. A vampire climbed in the boat and walked behind Willow, ready to pounce. 

"Duck Willow!" shouted Oz. 

Willow instantly obeyed as Oz aimed a pistol like weapon at the vampire. He pulled the trigger and a flare shot out of the barrel setting the vampire on fire. He went to the side of the boat and fell off, screaming as he ran away in flames. 

"Anyone else want to end up a Kentucky Fried Vampire?" asked Xander to the remaining vampires who turned and fled. 

"Oz, you did it!" praised Willow as she hugged him tightly. "It was just like in my dreams when the handsome knight rides in on his horse and uses his sword to save me from the evil dragon, except there wasn't a horse or a sword or a dragon for that matter, but you know what I mean." 

"Yeah," replied Oz as he hugged Willow back. "Where do you suppose all those vampires came from anyway?" 

"They must have trailed us," replied Xander. 

"This isn't good," said Cordellia. "If they trailed us then they might have trailed Buffy too." 

"Only I bet Buffy doesn't have a emergency flare gun with her," said Xander. "We got to get back there before the vamps do." With that everyone piled into Oz's van. When the doors were shut the van sped off towards the docks with the boat trailing behind it. 

********** 

Giles tapped his foot impatiently as he checked his watch for the sixth time. "They certainly are taking their time." 

"Easy Giles, I'm sure they didn't forget," said Buffy. She turned to Jack and noticed he had smoked four cigarettes in the last twenty minutes. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, just a little nervous," said Jack. 

"Listen Jack, I know that Willow said you'd go back and die, but you must promise me you'll survive," said Buffy. 

"Indeed," agreed Giles. "History is not written in stone, as your presence here reminds us. Rather it's a never ending work that goes under constant revisions." 

"So promise me that you won't willingly accept death. Promise me you'll survive," said Buffy. 

Jack stared at the blond and her companion looking for some sign of doubt in their eyes about what they were saying, but there wasn't any. He closed his eyes and softly muttered, "I promise." 

"Whether he wants to accept death or not doesn't really matter, I'll see to that," said a familiar voice as Angel stepped out into the light. 

"Angel," cursed Giles. 

"So Buffy, have you enjoyed posing for him?" asked Angel. 

"What?" responded Buffy puzzled. 

"I just figured that a girl who likes to take her clothes off for a guy as much as you do, would love to have an artist like him around," said Angel. 

"Is he suggesting what I think he's suggesting?" asked Giles. 

"Jack, you do nude portraits?" asked Buffy. 

"Not all the time," argued Jack feebly. 

"But more times than you ever should have," said Spike as he walked out next to Angel. "Dru may have thought it was funny, but I don't really care for having someone else getting a good look at what my pet has to offer." 

"The body is a beautiful thing. There's nothing wrong with displaying it," said Jack. 

"True, but you know what else is beautiful?" asked Spike as he waved his hands and a group of seven vampires emerged from the shadows. "Watching all the people you hate die. Kill them!" 

The vampires started to attack Buffy and company. Two came towards Buffy. One punched her and the other swept her off her legs. She fell on her back. They bent down to grab her and she kicked them both in the head. They staggered backwards and she jumped back to her feet. She looked around and saw Giles stake one vampire as he held the others off with a cross. Jack punched the vampire that came at him then kicked him in the stomach. He was about to stake the vampire when Spike grabbed him from behind. 

"Say good-bye to you're little friend," said Spike as he bared his teeth. 

"Then you can say good-bye to yours," responded Xander who held the flare gun to Angel's back. 

"Go ahead Xander, guns can't hurt me," sneered Angel. 

"Oh I beg to differ," said Xander. "This is a flare gun and as I recall they still haven't invented the fire proof vampire." 

"So what's it going to be Spike?" asked Willow. 

Spike looked at Jack then back at Angel and decided that the later would be more useful to him in the long run. He shoved Jack on the ground. 

"Now call off your men," demanded Xander. 

"Everyone back off," ordered Spike. 

The vampires quickly faded into the night. Spike walked over to where Angel and Xander were. "I held up my end of the bargain. Now it's your turn," said Spike. Xander shoved Angel towards Spike and together they walked off blaming each other for their defeat. 

"How can we be sure they won't come back?" asked Oz. 

"I don't think Spike and Angel were counting on the rest of you showing up here," said Giles. "They won't want to try fighting us again now that the odds are more even." 

"Why didn't you shoot him Xander," asked Cordellia. "I mean who cares if you lied to them to do it?" 

"That would be wrong. We're the good guys and we have to uphold certain morals or we'd be hypocrites," said Xander. "Besides we didn't have any flares left. Oz used up the only one we had back at his house." Cordellia rolled her eyes in disgust. 

"I'd hate to play cards with you," said Jack with a smile. "You must have one hell of poker face to pull something like that off." 

"I hate to mention it, but we'd probably better get going," said Giles. 

"I'll bring the boat around," said Oz as everyone became silent, lost in their own thoughts. 

********** 

Jack slowly submerged himself in the water as he stepped down the ladder attached to the side of the boat. He took a final look at the Slayer and her friends as the sound of Giles incantation filled the deadly calm of the sea air. He'd said his good-byes and he had no regrets, but the words Buffy had said to him as he left the boat echoed in his ear, "Never let go of your promise Jack." He heard those words over and over as the water swept him under. 

The temperature of the water dropped dramatically as he fought to break his way back to the surface. His head came up out of the ocean and he noticed that everyone in the water was in hysterics around him. Screaming could be heard from everywhere, but one scream took priory over the others. Rose was calling his name. He swam towards her voice and found a man trying to use her as his life preserver. 

"Get off her! Get off her!" yelled Jack as he punched the man in the head. The man released Rose. 

"You okay?" asked Jack. 

"Yes," replied Rose. 

"I need you to swim for me Rose," said Jack. They started swimming and found a large piece of wooden debris floating in the water. Jack helped Rose on top of the piece of wood and tried to get on it with her. It started to tip under his weight, so he got off. He swam to the side of the debris and held onto it. "It's gonna be okay Rose. The boats will be back any minute now," assured Jack. 

As the time passed on Jack and Rose could feel their bodies begin to lose the battle to the cold as their limbs became numb and their teeth chattered. 

"It's getting quiet," observed Rose. 

"The boats are just getting organized. They'll be here soon," replied Jack. 

"I can't feel my body." 

"Just hold on a little longer." 

"Jack, I love you." 

"Don't you do that! Don't you say your good-byes. You're not going to die here. Not now, not like this. You're going live. You're going to go on. You're going to make lots and lots of babies. You're going to die an old lady warm in her bed. Winning that ticket was the best thing that ever happened to me. It brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that Rose, I'm thankful." Buffy's words ran through his mind. "So you must do me this honor. You must promise me that you'll survive. Promise me and never let go of that promise no matter how bad things seem, no matter how hopeless." 

"I promise." 

"And never let go." 

"I'll never let go Jack, I'll never let go." 

********** 

"And with that Jack set his head down to rest. Little did he know it would be for the last time," read Willow off an Internet version of Rose's memoirs. "The story goes on to tell about the rescue boat that came not long after and how Rose was brought to America. She changed her name to Rose Dawson in memory of Jack and to shed away all those parts of her life she hated before him." 

"So he froze to death," said Xander. 

"I hear it's not an awful way to go," said Oz. "You just fall asleep and never wake up." 

"I wonder what happened to the necklace in that story?" asked Cordellia as everyone glared at her. "What? What did I say?" 

"Never mind Cordy, just look at this picture," said Xander as he handed her a photo. 

"Jesse's back," said Cordellia with a smile as Xander stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked at the picture over her shoulder. 

"Sleep well pal," said Xander solemnly. 

"Well, we did what we could," said Giles. "I suppose we should all go home and get sleep now." 

"Someone already is," said Oz as he pointed to Buffy who had her head nestled comfortably on top of her arms. 

"Poor Buffy, she must have fallen asleep while I was reading Rose's story," said Willow. 

"Wonder what she's thinking?" asked Oz. 

"Maybe she has a handsome knight dream of her own," suggested Willow. 

"Should we wake her?" asked Xander. 

"Let's leave her be for a bit," answered Giles. 

********** 

Buffy found herself in Angel's apartment. She hadn't been there for more than a moment when Angel jumped in front of her with his game face on. She wanted to fight him, to run away, but she couldn't do anything but wait. Angel leaned towards her neck and was about to bite her when an arrow whizzed through the air stabbing Angel through the heart and turning him to dust. Buffy looked around to see who had saved her and saw another Angel with his human face smile at her. He had an empty crossbow in his hands. He kissed the ring on his hand that was the companion of her own and faded from the room. 

"Angel!" screamed Buffy. "Where are you going!" 

"He's waiting Buffy," said a familiar voice from behind her. She swung around and found Jack standing there with a beautiful red hared woman holding his hand. 

"Jack!" exclaimed Buffy. 

The couple smiled at Buffy and mouthed thank you as they faded away in the same manner as Angel had. "He's waiting," whispered Buffy to herself. She took some comfort in those words. Buffy knew this wasn't the end of her nightmares, but it was a place to start. Angel was waiting for her and even if by some strange chance her heart found a way to love someone again, there would always be a part of her waiting to meet him too. She walked to the door and left the apartment. 

THE END 


End file.
